broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
DJ Storm Scratch
DJ Storm Scratch : Storm Scratch is an Male Alicorn that controls the Power of Lightning. To see his whole story. Please go down to His Story for you. Appearance and Relationship : Storm is based on Vinyl Scratch's color and so is his last name. He wears a vest with a 3 colored musical note in the middle. His cutie mark is a Headphone with a 3 CD's in the middle. : Twilight Sparkle-Best Friend : Applejack-Best Friend : Fluttershy- Storm's Girlfriend (find out why at chapter 2) : Pinkie Pie-Best Friend : Rainbow Dash-Best Friend but rival when racing : Rarity-Best Friend : Vinyl Scratch- Best friend and DJ partners : Magma Flare- Flaming hot Best Friend : Star Light- Best friend and teacher : Heavymetalbronie- Awesome Best Friend : His Parents and Friends : : : <-------------Storm's Parents----------------> : :. : Storm Scratch the Lightning DJ Chapter 1 Storm Scratch The Lightning DJ Chapter 1 Part 1 Introduction Storm Scratch is a Alicorn who controls the power of lightning during a storm. Storm Scratch's mother is Lightning Dash, a lightning alicorn, and his father, Neon Scratch, a unicorn DJ. Lightning Dash controls and directs the lightning somewhere else away from the town in the whole Equestria. She is blind, but uses a spell that allows her to see her path. Lightning Dash is ones a Wonderbolt Leader. Even when blind, she was the fastest of all but, she passed the job to Spitfire. Neon Scratch is a famous DJ that travels the whole Equestria. His music spread over the whole Equestria, and still listened till Princess Luna's return. Neon traveled from place to place. Starting to Canterlot to Fillydelphia. Neon stopped traveling when Storm Scratch came, grew, and took over her mother's job. Storm practice the control of lightning when he was 4, and did a very good job. Storm is interested in music. His interest in music came from his Dad. Storm practiced a lot of instruments, and came out his good at playing acoustic guitar. His Dad teached him what DJ do and, learned without mistakes made. Part 2 Storm's Adventure after 13 years, Storm planned on traveling around the whole Equestria. His parents let him, and he packed up very quickly before he misses his train. As he reached the train, he relaxed, and fall asleep after a few hours, till Cloudsdale change the schedule of the coming storm, and a strong lightning almost struck the train. As Storm woked up, He handled the lightning but, accidently land it on a small house but, didn't affect the house. Part 3 Meeting a Mysterious Wizard Storm checked the house, and no damage was seen. He knocked on door if someone still lives in there. Came out a master wizard named, Star Light. Star Light is a mare unicorn with powerful spells learned from the Book of Spells made by Star Swirl the Bearded. The lightning didn't affect the house cause of a lightning rod spell. Star Light taught Storm how to control his magic and taught him few spells that can help him on traveling the whole Equestria. After a year with Star Light, Storm told her to come with him along his journey. Star Light didn't want to travel but, she does want to go to Canterlot. Storm told her he is going to Canterlot. Star Light accepted and together they traveled on their way to Canterlot. Storm and Star Light were now friends. Part 4 Arrival in Canterlot After reaching Canterlot, Star Light checked out the Canterlot Library while, Storm looked for the DJ that live there. Star Light said that she would stay for awhile in the library till Storm find what he is looking for. Storm got tired stayed in a INN. When th morning sun is up Storm searched again till someone told him,"The DJ moved already in Ponyville." He told Star Light that they would go to Ponyville. After packing up, they went to the train station, and bought a ticket to Ponyville. Part 5 Arrival in Ponyville After a few hours, the train conductor announced,"Ponyville is just a few minutes away please ready your things and check them before leaving the train, thank you." Storm and Star Light got off the train. Storm checked his bits for buying a House. He got 5000 bits, enough to buy a house. Storm went to the City Hall while, Star Light looked for the Library. Storm bought a House near a river for 2500 bits and, followed Star Light near the Library. Meeting the Mane 6 Twilight Sparkle He noticed that the Library was actually a Tree. Storm headed inside the Library, meeting a powerful unicorn. He greeted the unicorn," Good afternoon, I'm Storm Scratch and this is Star Light." Twilight replied," Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle." Star Light said that she would stay for awhile in the Library reading about the Old History of Equestria while Storm finds the DJ in Ponyville Applejack As he walk, he feels a little hungry. He stopped on an apple stant and bought a few apples. The seller noticed that they are new pony and no one knows who they are. She said to them,"You must be new in town. Hi I'm Applejack." Storm replied,"Hi I'm Storm Scratch my friend is still at the library." She replied," Nice to meet you Storm Scratch." Applejack suddenly rushed and said," Oh oh, I better hurry back home, we need to clean the barn right now as I promised Granny Smith. See ya later." Rainbow Dash "Seems cloudy today,"said Storm. He noticed one pegasus lying down a cloud. Storm exclaimed" Hey! You there." The pony noticed and, said," Oh, a new pony. Hey I'm Rainbow Dash, the one and only greatest pegasus in the Whole Equestria." Storm asked," Shouldn't the sky be clear till now?" Rainbow answered," Ooops, guess I fell sleep on the Weather Job again. Thanks for reminding." Rarity Storm rested for awhile. He noticed he need furniture for his home. Storm looked for a furniture shop in Ponyville. He stumble across a boutique with a sign. It says," Carousel Boutique now selling furniture." He got confused about a boutique selling furniture. Storm entered the boutique, came another unicorn. the unicorn welcomed," Welcome to the Carousel Boutique. Hmm... never seen you around before. Whats your name?" Storm replied," I'm Storm Scratch. You are?" The unicorn replied,"I'm Rarity. I use to make dresses here." Storm bought two beds for 1800 bits. " I'll tell Derpy to deliver your beds at your home. Thank you for stopping by the Carousel Boutique," said Rarity. Pinkie Pie Storm will go back to the library to call Star Light. He walked while eating an apple. Suddenly, a pony just bumped in to Storm, causing him to choke. The mare said," Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH... ARE YOU NEW TO PONYVILLE? IF YOUR NEW THEN YOU DESERVE A BIG PARTY. CAUSE EVERY NEW PONY HERE ALWAYS GETS A BIG SURPRISE PARTY. HI I'M PINKIE PIE. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Storm said," *cough* You gave me big suprise. You nearly made me drop my bits. Hi I'm Storm Scratch *cough*. My throat still hurts. Pinkie rpelied," I'm so sorry. You can have a glass of water at Sugarcube Corner." Storm asked," Where is Sugarcube Corner? *cough*" Pinkie replied," Just head north from here. Don't forget about your party." Storm replied," Thank you Pinkie.*cough* I better hurry to Sugarcune Corner. See ya Pinkie." Fluttershy After a drink of water, Storm headed to the Library calling Star Light. As they walk home their beds have arrived. Storm move the 2 beds inside. After moving them, Storm hears a wonderful song coming from the other house near the river. His love for music made him follow the wonderful song one pony is singing. Storm found who is singing. He saw a beautiful pegasus at the back of the house. Storm felt a little light-weighted. Storm approched her and said," Wow that's a lovely song you've been singing." However the pegasus is to shy to answer. Storm introduced himself," Hi I'm Storm Scratch. What's your name?" the pegasus replied," Hi.....I'm....umm...Fluttershy.""Nice to meet you Fluttershy." replied Storm. He replied again," Oh! I better hurry it is almost 6 o' clock. See ya tomorrow Fluttershy." She soflty replied,"Bye umm..... Storm." Part 6 Finally Found what I've been looking for. After the morning sun is up, Star Light is still asleep but, Storm woked up early. He checked the mail box. He got his Mom's letter with additional 5,000 bits. Storm read the letter and his mom congratulated him for his new home in Ponyville. Storm send a letter back to his parents and continued to find the DJ. Storm round up the whole Ponyville but, he never find the DJ. Storm rested for awhile, suddenly a loud music came from the west of Twilight's Library. He checked the houses on the west of the Library and found where the loud music is coming from. He found a house with a vinyl record on the door. Storm tried to knock as loud as he can but, the music is to loud for the DJ to here. He peaked in the window to see if he can lower up the volume of the stereo the DJ is using. He finally lowered down the volume of the stereo and knocked before she increase the volume again. The DJ finally heard the knocks on the door. Storm introduced after she open the door. The DJ's name is Vinyl Scratch. Storm's Dad told him to deliver a message to the DJ in Canterlot. The message is about having another DJ as partner. Vinyl accepted the letter. She have Storm as a companion on everywhere she party. YAY! Part 7 A Mysterious Alicorn After a whole day of party in Canterlot yesterday. Storm woked up early before the morning sun. After a breakfast of apple pie. Storm came out of the house for fressh air but, Storm noticed a pony entered the Everfree Forest. He came to check out who's in there. Storm was in the deep part of the forest but, he forgot his way out. Storm continued to find the pony in the forest instead of finding his way out of the forest. He can smell a fire northeast of the forest. he came to take out the fire quickly before it burns out the whole forest. He found the pony who is in the forest. He was also an alicorn with a flaming mane. Storm asked," Are you ok?" The alicorn isn't speaking cause everytime he speaks, he breaths out fire. Storm read about a spell of force field so he can speak to him. The alicorn talked," I'm sorry for setting the forest on fire. I was cursed by a pony that lived here. That's why I got here." Storm brought the alicorn out from the other side and flew back to Ponyville. Storm took the alicorn to Star Light and see if she hs a curse remover spell. Star Light cast the spell on the alicorn and his mane is back to normal. The alicorn introduced himself," Hi I'm Magma Flare. I'm looking for the pony that lives in the Everfree Forest. I never knew his name but, he has a black and gray mane, a black coat, he has no cutie mar at all and his a unicorn. I swear I'll find him. Think you can help me?" Storm approved and Magma Flare joined Storm on finding the unicorn. Part 8 Finding the Black Coated Unicorn 1 Storm, Magma, and Star Light went in the entrance of the Everfree Forest. Suddenly Twilight came and ask them," Hey, are you really going inside the Everfree Forest?" Storm replied," Yes. we're gonna find a unicorn that live inside the Everfree Forest." Twilight said that they can ask Zecora, a zebra that lives in the Everfree Forest. Cause Zecora knows what rumors been happening in the Everfree Forest. Storm thanked Twilight for information. Part 9 Finding the Black Coated Unicorn 2 The team entered the forest. The're looking for a tree like house where Zecora lives. They didn't found Zecora's home but they all split up to find the unicorn instead. They had problem finding him cause he was black coated and the Everfree Forest is too dark for finding a black coated pony. Storm tried to cast a life detect spell. But the animals in the forest blocks the surrounding and keeps them from finding him. An unexpected shout came from the north of the forest. Storm run as fast as he can and found Star Light turned to stone. Storm find Magma as fast as he can but found him stone too. Storm found the black coated pony on a tree branch, but the unicorn uses a stone magic to turn anyone to stone. Storm tried to dodge the spells he cast till the unicorn get tired. Storm quickly trapped him with a paralysis spell. Storm angrily asked," Who are you?!" The unicorn answered," Who am I? I am Nightmare Gale, Son of Dark King of Everfree Cave. Haha! Paralysis spell are the weakest of all trap spells. See ya later." Nightmare vanished quickly. Storm tried to get out of the forest and call Twilight if she have spell that can turn his friends back to normal. Twilight did not have a spell like that but, she said that maybe the Elements of Harmony might work. Twilight called her friends and got in the Everfree Forest but Magma and Star Light are gone. Storm looked for the entrance of the Everfree Cave. Final Part Storm Scratch V.S. Nightmare Gale Storm and the mane 6 searched for the Cave together. They found the entrance but it is guarded by 4 guards. Twilight planned to defeat them while she told Storm to get in the cave and get his friends. The mane 6 fought the 4 guards while Storm got in the cave. His 2 friends were guarded by Nightmare. Storm asked for a duel, just the two of them. Storm and Nightmare fought. Lightning v.s. Dark. Storm casted lightning spells on him while dodging Nightmare's spells. Storm and Nightmare fought a long time. Storm and Nightmare is so tired. Nightmare hit Fluttershy instead of Storm. Storm got very angry and unleashed a powerful thunderstorm and it spreaded from the whole Equestria. Storm called in a powerful lightning that strucked Nightmare but didn't die. Storm used a spell called (secret spell) to turn him to stone. Fluttershy returned to normal cause Nightmare's spells only have an eternal effect if twelve hours passes. The mane 6 used the Elements of Harmony to release Star Light and Magma Flare and Nightmare was left in the Everfree Cave. Storm and his friends with the mane 6 got back to Ponyville. Storm lived peacfully but, will it last forever? Chapter 2 coming soon If I miss or got some Wrong punctions or spellings please remind me on my talk page